El reemplazo de un mellizo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: La muerte de Mikasa detonó un montón de eventos y sucesos en la vida de dos personas. En Eren Yeager, quien alguna vez fue su novio, y en Levi Ackerman, quien fue su inconfundible mellizo. Cuando Eren busque en Levi lo que alguna vez tuvo con Mikasa, las dudas y las inseguridades aflorarán de nuevo. Porque nadie desea sentirse un simple reemplazo. ErenxLevi, lemon, two-shot.
1. El amor de un mellizo

**Pareja:** ErenxLevi, insinuaciones ErenxMikasa.  
 **Advertencia:** Lemon explicito, muerte de un personaje.  
 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.

 **El amor de un mellizo.**

Fue a fines de los exámenes del año 2015 cuando sucedió.

Cuando Eren perdió irreversiblemente a su amada novia, Mikasa Ackerman.

Ya había pasado un mes desde entonces, e incluso recibió todos los resultados de sus exámenes aprobados sin mucha alegría, desgastado y cansado, acabado y destruido, todo junto. Un pesar y un remordimiento latente le trituraban el cerebro, y a veces, en las noches, no podía conciliar el sueño. Se imaginaba a él mismo en otra oportunidad, evitando lo que ocurrió, evitar la muerte de Mikasa… la idea de que pudo quizás salvarla le hacía tener náuseas y a veces ponerse a llorar.

Ha pasado un mes, y Eren Yeager caminaba por la angosta calle en una dirección donde alguna vez fue con una cotidianeidad envidiable. ¿Qué lo traía allí? ¿Qué lo hacía caminar hasta allí con el peso de la muerte de una persona que estuvo con él durante casi toda su vida? ¿Qué planeaba encontrar en ese lugar?

 _¿En serio valió la pena?_

Tocó el timbre un par de veces, con la cabeza fija en el suelo. Sus ojos aún seguían enrojecidos, hace no mucho había llorado por lo que le parecieron horas. Su cuerpo se deterioraba, no estaba comiendo bien y volvía allí. Una silueta pequeña se asomó, corriendo la blanquecina cortina llena de complicados bordados y vuelos.

La casa de los Ackeman siempre fue así, tenía ese gusto antiguo, viejo, e incluso un poco tétrica más entrada la noche. Pero en el día era diferente, aquel avejentado lugar parecía más bien una casita de aquellos cuantos de hadas que suelen leerles a los niños pequeños. Eren se permitió sonreír, cuando tras un suave crack la silueta pequeña y pálida abrió la puerta. Allí, sobre el marco de la puerta, buscando las llaves del gran portón para invitar a pasar al destruido chico estaba Levi Ackerman.

El mellizo de Mikasa Ackerman.

—Yeager —soltó Levi, mientras encontraba la llave del portón, la de cabeza redonda y con cerradura cuadrada en la parte posterior—. Hasta que te has dignado a aparecer —susurró quizás en una pequeña broma.

Eren sonrió suavemente, sofocado en una extraña capa de angustia. Los ojos filosos de Levi trataron de consolarlo por unos segundos, para terminar desviándolos al no conseguir más que un suspiro seguido de otra sonrisa rota y falsa.

—Adelante —terminó por mencionar—. Las cosas no han cambiado del todo, Yeager. Esta sigue siendo tu casa…

Eren apretó la mandíbula, y sus ojos enrojecidos parecieron volver a arder.

—L-Levi… —susurró apenas audible, mientras el pequeño muchacho de la misma edad de Eren terminaba de cerrar la puerta.

Aquel Ackerman abrió los ojos cuando sintió las manos de Eren recorrer su cintura, abrazándolo con fuerza. Levi trató de voltear, pero un sollozo lo detuvo, hasta sentir la barbilla y luego el rostro de Eren bajar hasta su hombro con dificultad. Suspiró; ni siquiera un buen hombro podía ser, ese estúpido era demasiado alto, y él un tanto bajo para que la posición fuera cómoda. Y pensar que incluso era unos meses mayor que Yeager… qué fastidio.

Y aun así, no lo apartó, comprendió su dolor y trató de ser el fuerte de los dos. Llevó su mano por detrás de su cabeza, encontrándose con los castaños cabellos y a ese gigantón de uno ochenta llorando como un bebé.

—Tú le enseñaste a no rendirse a esa mocosa… a luchar. Ahora tienes que hacerlo por ella… vivir, no rendirte… luchar por su memoria.

Eren no respondió, solo apretó los dientes con fuerza, estrechando más el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos hasta que pudo tomar la fuerza para separarse y entrar a esa casa llena de recuerdos.

… **Limpieza (** **눈** **‸** **눈** **) Limpieza…**

Ya pasaron cuatro meses y medio desde aquel día en que Eren decidió volver a frecuentar la casa de los Ackerman tras la muerte de Mikasa. Si no fuera por la ausencia de la muchacha, las cosas parecerían incluso normales.

Levi estaba en el sillón personal, releyendo otra vez uno de sus libros favoritos usando una sencilla camisa negra y unos jeans de mezclilla oscura. Eren, en cambio, pasaba a veces horas viendo televisión, en silencio, un solitario silencio. Sin embargo, ni a Eren ni a Levi parecía molestarles este hecho.

Era jueves, y la madre de Levi no llegaría hasta mañana. Siempre ha sido así, desde que Eren recuerda venir a esa casa. La madre de Mikasa y Levi era una bella mujer llamada Kuchel, que venía día por medio a la casa, obligada a esto por su trabajo y el largo trayecto que tenía que realizar para finalizarlo. Si intentara llegar a tiempo todos los días, llegaría a las dos de la mañana y tendría que irse a más tardar a las ocho. Por lo tanto, siempre pareció más sencillo e incluso más justo con sus hijos estar día por medio. De esa forma, llegaba temprano y al menos podía verlos y disfrutar ciertas horas con ellos aparte de aquellas que gozaba en los fines de semanas.

Eren y Mikasa fueron novios desde los doce años. Primero fue algo inocente y tierno, para que luego de los catorce empezaran a formalizar una relación más seria.

Levi siempre fue un tanto callado, y en un principio, permaneció alejado del nuevo amigo que se había hecho Mikasa. Sin embargo, Eren insistió en incluirlo en sus juegos cuando apenas tenían seis años, y eventualmente, forjaron los tres una fuerte relación.

La muerte de una hermana… de una novia… no era fácil de afrontar.

—Levi… —susurró Eren en un tono un tanto apagado, buscando que los ojos pequeños y filosos se separaran del grueso libro. Levi suspiró y se frotó los ojos, asintiendo a la voz de Eren.

—¿Qué sucede, Eren?

—¿Quieres jugar con las manos?

—¿Eres masoquista o qué? Cuando jugábamos con las manos te las dejaba inútiles por semanas.

—Quizás escondidas.

—Eren, maldita sea, tienes diecisiete años ya. No jugaré ninguna de esas mierdas.

—Tengo entradas para un concierto. ¿Quieres ir, Levi?

Levi miró las entradas, un tanto impresionado de que lo que decía Eren fuera cierto. El ambiente estaba algo pesado, y no podía negar que un concierto de esa banda de rock no estaba nada mal. Suspiró unos segundos, dejando el libro de lado, levantándolo y poniéndolo en la mesa de cristal en el centro de su espacioso living.

—Bien —atinó a responder, acercándose hasta Eren para tomar una de las entradas.

Eren amplió una sonrisa antes de que el mayor pudiera agarrar las entradas, para jalarlo del desprotegido brazo extendido y hacerlo sentarse entre sus piernas. Levi abrió los ojos, un poco incómodo por la inusual reacción de su amigo. No le molestaba mucho estar allí, Eren no era alguien de quien debería temer un doble sentido y tampoco había otra persona a su alrededor que juzgara ese acto… Solo que Eren no solía ser así de efusivo, no con él…

Con quien era así era con Mika-

—Quédate así… —susurró Eren, al sentir a Levi removerse un poco, cansado de ese juego.

—Eren, estamos en pleno verano, voy a sudar como un puto cerdo si tengo mi espalda contra tu pecho.

—Solo quédate… —susurró Eren, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Levi abrió un poco los ojos nuevamente, removiéndose con extrañeza al sentir al moreno deslizar sus dedos sobre su vientre y sus costillas, casi tocando más arriba del abdomen, tanteando sus pectorales.

—Eren…

—Son asientos VIPs… —persuadió Eren, con una pequeña risa entre su cuello, que hizo que el más pequeño hundiera un poco su cabeza.

A pesar de que una señal en su cabeza le hacía sentir que algo estaba mal en todo aquello, aceptó.

Una posición VIP es una posición VIP. Y quedarse jodidamente afónico en un concierto es justo lo que podía despejar su mente y posiblemente la de Eren de la figura aún latente de Mikasa Ackerman.

… **Limpieza (** **눈** **‸** **눈** **) Limpieza…**

Para aquel día, en vacaciones de invierno, ya había pasado aproximadamente un año desde la muerte de Mikasa.

Eren no dejó de venir a la residencia de los Ackerman. Quizás era un método de autodefensa, quizás aún quería tener un lazo con ella y mantener sus constantes visitas era una manera de obtenerlo. Sin embargo, para Levi, algo no estaba marchando del todo bien. Quizás él estaba siendo muy blando, quizás también necesitaba un poco de calor y abrazos, quizás necesitaba ser consolado, pero aquella manera en la que se estaban dando las cosas no dejaba de inquietarlo.

La manera en cómo ese hábito de Eren de rodearlo por la espalda se hacía más constante. Incluso los pequeños y suaves besos que a veces repartía Yeager eran un hecho un tanto curioso y de manera realista, extraña entre hombres.

A veces, recostarse en el pecho de Eren sobre su pequeña habitación mientras leía no le molestaba. Eren se mantenía callado, y solo a veces tarareaba algo al frotar su nariz contra su cabello.

¿No estaban volviéndose muy cercanos?

No, no era la cercanía lo que estaba inquietando a Levi Ackerman, era la actitud que estaba teniendo Eren con él. Más alegre, jovial, efusiva e incluso, su actitud rayaba en lo mimosa y coqueta. Levi no quería poner esa opción sobre la mesa, pero por cada día que pasaba, algo empezaba a despertar con fuerza esa ansiedad y esas sospechas en él.

En alguna parte de la superación de la pérdida… quizás Eren lo usó a él como un reemplazo para Mikasa. Y él, a su vez, permitía eso por el apego emocional y la empatía con el dolor y el sufrimiento que estaba llevando Eren consigo.

Todo esto debía darle un término, pero no sabía cómo plantarlo. Pasó la página de su libro hasta llegar a la última línea del capítulo trece y se removió, suspirando un poco cuando los labios del menor masajearon con sus labios su cuello, dejando uno que otro beso junto a leves mordidas que terminaban por tensarlo y agitarlo.

—Eren… —susurró un tanto ronco. Eren llevaba un buen tiempo jugueteando con su cuello y acariciándole por sobre la ropa el vientre, marcando una que otra vez sus pectorales. Apretó los dientes, dejando escapar un suave jadeo cuando Eren mordió un poco más fuerte al escucharlo hablar.

—¿Mmm? —respondió el castaño en un jugueteo, presionando sus dedos un poco más abajo del vientre, sin llegar a tocar nada inapropiado, pero dejando un extraño ardor recorrer la zona.

—P-para…

—Pero si no te hago daño, ¿verdad? Es suave… —susurró contra su oreja, dejando un caliente suspiro al terminar su oración, lo que causó un suave temblor en Levi que trató de voltear confundido.

—Es molesto —murmuró Levi, acalorado y un tanto sofocado. Apretando sus manos libres sobre sus pantalones sintiendo otra mordida, más prolongada y profunda, pero sin que llegara a doler del todo.

El que no le doliera era molesto… esas mordidas estaban…

—No puedo evitarlo —suspiró Eren nuevamente contra su cuello, acariciando sus labios contra el pálido y delicioso cuello—. Me estoy volviendo adicto a ti. Morderte es tan… estimulante —pronunció lamiendo la zona con las leves hendiduras con la forma de su dentadura.

Aquel Ackerman se contrajo un poco en sí mismo, botando un suave suspiro. Abrió los ojos cuando apreció un suave hormigueo en su estómago y un extraño tirón ubicado entre sus muslos internos. No pudo creerlo, la estimulación de Yeager lo estaba… endureciendo. Cada vez que lamía empezaba a sentir extraños tirones en su entrepierna.

Apretó los dientes, molesto, esa mierda se estaba saliendo de control. Volteó con fuerza, encontrándose con los furtivos ojos de aquel compañero que ahora parecía más bien un cazador. Aquella penetrante mirada terminó por inmovilizar el tiempo de Levi y atontar su reacción, la sonrisa de Eren era ligeramente coqueta, mientras sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados y sus pupilas parecían querer devorar cada parte de Levi. En lo que pareció una milésima de segundo, Eren abrió sutilmente los labios, manteniendo todavía esa tersa sonrisa.

Lo que sintió segundos después el anonadado Levi fue la tibia lengua de su mejor amigo recorrer su boca. El menor cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en el beso y hundiendo esas manos que sostenía en la cintura de su amigo sobre su pecho, acariciando la fina y delgada camisa blanca. Levi se estremeció sutilmente cuando el dedo índice tocó uno de sus pezones.

Apartó el beso con fuerza, y uno de sus codos se enterró sin consideración en las costillas del otro. Eren se encorvó con dolor a la dirección contraria, mientras los brazos se soltaban del cuerpo del mayor para poder llevarlas a la adolorida zona.

Levantó la mirada, aún gruñendo un poco después del fuerte golpe. Levi lo observó con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Yeager?

—Y-yo… —jadeó adolorido, mientras Levi se acercaba hasta él y le agarraba fuertemente la camisa—. Solo que tú… Levi, me gus… —se detuvo a media frase, sintiendo un fuerte puñetazo del brazo libre del mayor. Su cuerpo quiso retorcerse, pero el agarre de Levi lo mantuvo erguido, quejándose y comenzando a toser—. L-Levi…

—No hagas que te patee más —gruñó colérico y lo soltó, dejándolo caer sin gracia ni ceremonia sobre la cama.

Eren se quejó y afirmó con fuerza la zona adolorida por reflejo, tosiendo un poco más. Apenas pudo formular palabras sin volver a toser por el fuerte golpe que su amigo depositó sin compasión en su estómago. La fuerte y severa mirada de Levi logró detenerlo un par de veces antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué te molesta así? Mierda… no tenías que golpearme, no así.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que tu lengua me raspara la garganta para que te pidiera amablemente que me soltaras?

—¿Qué hay de malo? Que me…

—No, Eren, no te atrevas a decirlo o te moleré a patadas —amenazó con seriedad—. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¿Crees que soy imbécil? No estoy para ser usado de esta puta manera. Serás mi mejor amigo y todo, pero no pienso ser el reemplazo de Mikasa.

—Mikasa… —susurró el castaño, abriendo sus ojos de manera un tanto desesperada, apretando los dedos en sus brazos, abrazándose a sí mismo por unos segundos—. No, yo…

—No soy ella, Yeager.

—No es lo que…

—Que me parezca un poco te está confundiendo. Debes terminar esto por ti mi-

—¡No es eso, maldición! —soltó desesperado, arrodillándose en la cama donde antes habían estado los dos, mientras su rostro estaba nublado en frustración—. ¿Qué pretendes hacer recordándomela de esta forma, Levi? —gruñó de manera animal, ronca, y con todo el cuerpo tenso.

—¿Qué pretendes tú al usarme como su reemplazo?

—¿Crees que es eso? —gruñó mientras con paso firme salía de la cama, enfrentándose a la pequeña figura que no retrocedió ni un centímetro—. Mierda… mierda… puta… agh… ¿C-cómo crees que se trata de eso? ¿Cómo puedes… nombrarla en esto de esta manera? —susurró con la voz intermitente entre diferentes tonos, sumamente alterado, su cuerpo aún temblaba de forma tensa—. Es fácil para ti nombrarla. Levi Ackerman es tan fuerte y yo… solo soy un marica llorón que piensa en ella todo el tiempo sin superarse. ¿Eso ves en mí? ¿Eso? ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! —Eren casi gritó, mientras la mirada penetrante de Levi no se apartaba, sereno y tranquilo.

Eren mantuvo la mirada durante un instante más, para acabar riendo, tapándose el rostro.

—Pareciera… como que no te importara…

—No hables estupideces, Eren. Era mi hermana, mi amiga.

—Era mi novia… mi amiga de la infancia —contraatacó, algo frustrado por las palabra de Levi—. Sé que no la estoy reemplazando… solo me estoy dando una oportunidad.

—¿Oportunidad…? —dijo Levi, de manera suavemente irónica.

—Que en realidad me empiezas a gustar, Levi.

Levi volteó, tomando un libro nuevo desde su escritorio, sin voltear a recoger el que aún yacía desparramado sobre la cama por el ajetreo de hace unos minutos atrás.

—Voy a leer al living, mamá está por llegar, no hagas un escándalo.

—Levi… —la voz de Eren volvió a bajar unos decibeles, no más calmada, pero un tanto decepcionada.

—No hagas más… tonterías —finalizó, dando una suave mirada hacia Eren para luego bajar los escalones hasta el primer piso.

Eren se dejó caer sobre la cama, frustrado, golpeando con fuerza el colchón mientras el nombre y el recuerdo de Mikasa volvían una vez más a su cabeza.

¿Valió la pena?

—Mierda…

… **Limpieza (** **눈** **‸** **눈** **) Limpieza…**

Eren dejó de lado su apoteósica mansión junto a su Levi virtual en el conocido juego llamado Sims al releer un poco para el examen de mañana. Estaba preparado, pero nunca estaba de mal una ojeada. Era su primer año en medicina, y a pesar de tener un cierto conocimiento privilegiado por la enseñanza de su padre, la carrera no dejaba de ser difícil.

Eren se estiró en su cama con las hojas en sus manos pensando por centésima vez en su vida de qué mierda le serviría saber esas estupideces en la especialidad que deseaba tomar a futuro, a menos que se encontrara con un homicida demente y fanático con la ciencia que le preguntara los compuestos de una reacción química para salvarse, lo que claramente, delimitaba con lo imposible. Pero bueno, así funcionaba su carrera, no importaba en qué te vayas a especializar, todos debían tener esos conocimientos estándares. Sus pensamientos se redirigieron después de la primera repasada a la figura pequeña y adorable que tenía de Levi en la cabeza. Apretó los dientes contra sus labios mientras una sonrisa vivaz y feroz trataba de hacerse presente, abrazando con fuerza una de sus alargadas almohadas con la forma de esos perros que parecen salchichas.

—Tengo tantas ganas de tocarlo… —alcanzó a susurrar en su soledad, fantaseando entre sonrisas—. Si sigo así… tendré una erección del diablo… —terminó riéndose de la situación.

Han pasado seis meses de la primera vez que besó a Levi. Aquella experiencia había sido mala, frustrante e incluso pasó horas en su cama meditando las palabras del mayor, con culpa… Pero con el tiempo, aquel olor, aquella mirada, esa sonrisa pequeña al releer una frase de su libro favorito, la alegría que le causaba encontrar todo limpio o comer postres de fresas.

La forma que tenía su cadera, sus endurecidos abdominales y sus firmes y a la vez suaves pectorales. Sus pantorrillas, la forma de su cuello, cómo solía gruñir cuando lo mordía, cómo acababa escapando de sus brazos cuando después de unos cuantos toques se ponía duro, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fácil.

Incluso ahora besarlo era algo normal. Los dos primeros meses, cada vez que lo intentaba, acababa con algo roto, a la escuela llegaba siempre morado o como si se hubiera peleado con una pandilla completa de mafiosos. Fueron largas y extensas conversaciones con Levi, fueron besos furtivos, cariñosos, desprevenidos e incluso con una que otra palabra cursi para que aquel Ackerman empezara a suavizarse. Tanto Eren como Levi sabían que aquella "aceptación" no se estaba dando, al menos por parte del mayor, como un acuerdo de amor. Quizás, para pesar de Yeager, aquel Ackerman solo se había "resignado" a la situación, privilegiando la buena relación que tenían desde niños al hecho de que besarse y mimarse un poco no era una actitud netamente de amigos, a menos que sean esos "amigos con privilegios" como algunos suelen tildarlos.

Eren bufó, frustrado al ver cómo Levi no estaba tomando en serio todo aquello… y eso porque...

El castaño se levantó, repasando las cosas de su habitación. En un costado de su televisor plasma, pudo encontrar con cierta nostalgia ese recuadro.

Lo tomó con delicadeza, repasando el fino rostro de porcelana con sus dedos sintiendo el frío y familiar tacto del vidrio. Mikasa lucía más hermosa que nunca en esa foto, con su cabello largo que trataba de ordenar recogiéndoselo en una de sus orejas. Su sonrisa suave y sincera, y como apenada, formaba con sus delgadas manos un corazón hacia al frente. Fue el regalo junto a otras muchas más golosinas de su primer año como novios. La ternura del momento le causó un pequeño nudo en la garganta y un cosquilleo en el estómago.

¿Valió la pena…?

—Eras increíble, Mikasa. Hasta el final fuiste la mejor. Me diste tanto… Me entregaste tanto… Me amaste como ninguna —sonrió atesorando los recuerdos. El ardor en sus ojos dolía, y aquella culpa volvía a azotarlo.

Ladeó con fuerza la cabeza de lado, quitándose el pesar y ese amargo trago. Dejó con cuidado la fotografía sobre la mesa y tomó el teléfono que comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente. Pegó el salto de su vida y devolvió la fotografía a su lugar, tomando el teléfono y arrojándose nuevamente sobre la cama. Era Armin, uno de sus mejores amigos también, y claro, un compañero de carrera.

—Armin, qué curioso que me llames a las… ¿Dos de la mañana?

—Sabía que estarías despierto, siempre repasas a última hora.

—Algo así… ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Quieres intercambiar resultados?

—¿Para deprimirme antes de la prueba y enterarme que el 60% de los ejercicios que creía que estaban bien en realidad están malísimos, que no sé aplicar la materia y reprobaré? Muy amable de tu parte, Armin, pero no, gracias.

—Oh, vamos, no eres tan malo en esto, no reprobarás, Eren. Pero a lo que iba, la página cinco… Verás, se me calló una maldita bebida y el ejercicio del cuarenta al cuarenta y cuatro no lo había pasado en limpio. ¿Me lo puedes dar?

—Claro —asintió, dictándole los ejercicios con tranquilidad. Entraban a las nueve, así que si se dormía en un rato más, al menos dormiría unas cinco horas.

—Por cierto, Eren… —comentó Armin, cuando el castaño le dictó el último ejercicio—. ¿Sigues con lo de… Levi?

—¿A qué te refieres con lo de Levi?

Armin se tomó unos segundos para proseguir, un poco nervioso y tratando de plantear la pregunta sin que Eren pudiera molestarse tanto.

—Con lo de que te gusta.

—Oh… —susurró con un poco de mala gana, para terminar suspirando—. ¿Lo preguntas porque también crees que es un maldito reemplazo para protegerme de la…? Tch… ¿De la muerte de Mikasa?

—No, no quiero decir eso, pero…

—¿Pero qué, Armin? —cuestionó un tanto cortante.

—Pues… que sí se parecen un poco y todo eso. No digo que sea un reemplazo… Pero quizás empezó a gustarte porque veías en él a alguien parecido a Mikasa. Solo quiero que pienses un poco más las cosas.

—Ya las pensé, Armin, adiós.

—Eren, no te pongas así. Sabes que a mí también me dolió de la Mikasa.

—¿Pero tú no te estás tratando de tirar al hermano mellizo, verdad? ¿Eso tratas de decirme?

—Eren…

—Ya basta, ya te ayudé con lo que querías. No estoy de ánimo para esto.

Armin suspiró unos segundos por teléfono, y Eren no tuvo el valor para cortarle. Armin por muy enojado que estuviera no le hubiera cortado. Además, la pregunta fue sutil, no estaba afirmándolo del todo, pero la situación tampoco era del todo correcta para el rubio.

¿Cómo podía quitarse ese peso de encima? Ese dulce y hermoso nombre llamado Mikasa. Eren se frotó las sienes, optando por la opción más simple y poco elaboradas de todas. Su humor mejoró un poco, sus tensas expresiones se relajaron y botó un suspiro que extrañó a su compañero al otro lado del fono.

—Tienes razón —casi rio, mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba el retrato de Mikasa —. Quizás se parecen un poco… pero no son los mismos. Debo probarle a él… a ustedes, que me enamoré de Levi Ackerman, y no de Mikasa Ackerman. Levi es muy especial y diferente a ella para ser solo un reflejo de amor por el recuerdo de Mikasa. Se los demostraré… lo que amo de él… y solo de él.

—Eren… —terminó riendo también Armin, con algo de suavidad—. Si puedes hablar tan cursi sobre ello, quizás vayas en serio.

—¡No te burles, Armin! —le gruñó el castaño con fuerza, resonando su voz en aquella casa vacía—. Espero que saques un _casi_ perfecto en la prueba.

—Oh, Eren, no puedes ser tan cruel conmigo —dramatizó Armin, aunque en el fondo un par de décimas menos lo tenían triste por dos días enteros.

Ambos rieron, un poco más animados. Para ninguno de los dos era posible enojarse con el otro.

—Suerte, Eren —se despidió Armin—. Tengo que checar estos ejercicios.

—No la necesito —confirmó—. Yo forjaré mi propia suerte llamada Levi.

… **Limpieza (** **눈** **‸** **눈** **) Limpieza…**

Eren se preparó toda la mañana. Limpió toda su lúgubre residencia donde estaba como un hijo semi-emancipado y soltero. No era precisamente un asco, pero a las ventanas no les sacaba el polvo hace más de cinco meses. Esa extraña mancha pegajosa debajo del refrigerador parecía ya estar creando su propio ejército de bacterias.

En algunos cuartos innecesarios ni siquiera había dado la luz hace más de un mes. Al menos la cocina —ignorando la zona debajo del refrigerador— solía estar limpia, también el baño y si no tiene una prueba pesada, incluso su cuarto parece decente si no abrías el closet.

Pero ahora todo relucía de rincón o rincón como si hubiera nacido para ser una ama de casa afanada, eso o un desesperado.

Un desesperado suena mejor… No, no estaba limpiando el nido de amor para incitar a su pareja a aparearse o algo así, solo quería una pijamada para los dos. Más allá de unas cuantas noches que pasaban los tres juntos con Mikasa, nunca se habían quedado a dormir una noche los dos en una misma habitación. Pero la madre de Levi no volvía por tres días y era su oportunidad de intimar un poco, así que después de rogarle por horas y gastar tres veces el saldo de celular que usa en todo un mes, pudo convencer a Levi de pasar la noche con tres estrictas condiciones.

 _-No sexo o acoso sexual._

 _-No alcohol, drogas o afrodisiaco. (Para no incentivar accidentalmente la primera)._

 _-Recalcar las anteriores dos._

El sonido que siempre odió de su desgastado y averiado timbre sonó a un coro celestial cantada por su compositor favorito. Se palmeó un poco la ropa y prendió la lámpara del living que apenas y daba un pequeño brillo a la habitación, haciendo que el lugar luciera cálido y acogedor, casi como estar bajo una fogata en una fría noche.

—¡Dios! Dijiste que estarías aquí a las nueve, Levi —refunfuñó Eren en broma, viendo cómo Levi desviaba por unos segundos el rostro—. ¿No me explicarás por qué? —cuestionó otra vez, viendo cómo Levi le dejaba seguramente un poco de aperitivos para aquella noche y seguía derecho.

El castaño dejó caer sus brazos con las bolsas aún en sus manos, encorvando un poco la espalda hacia adelante, demostrando el mal ánimo que pareció recorrerlo. El mayor paseó la vista por la casa, sin detenerse en Eren ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando este dejó ruidosamente los víveres y aperitivos sobre la mesita del living.

—Está… mejor de lo que la recuerdo.

—Oh, gracias —ironizó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

—Eren, tienes casi diecinueve años y estás inflando las mejillas. Eso no dice cosas muy buenas sobre ti —comentó Levi, acercándose un poco al molesto chico.

El menor levantó la cabeza, con las mejillas suavemente infladas. Los delgados y pálidos dedos de Levi sobre su cabeza, acariciándola con suavidad segundos después lo desconcertaron. No fue hasta que sintió un suave tirón en sus castañas hebras y un beso en sus labios al agacharse que comprendió un poco la actitud de Levi.

—¿Eh? —Levi apartó el rostro, mientras los ojos del menor pudieron captar por apenas unos segundos el rostro del mayor después del corto y breve contacto.

La boca suavemente apretada, mordiéndose con nerviosismo el labio inferior, la mirada desviada hacia abajo, ese pequeño y adorable temblor en sus manos, esas siempre níveas y blanquecinas mejillas manchadas con el tenue color de la sangre acumulada, avergonzado y acalorado con rapidez.

Eren sonrió, sin permitirse nada más para no recibir algún golpe de Levi. Al cerrar los ojos, podía atesorar esa imagen… una imagen de Levi que solo le ha entregado a él. Los abrió y Levi ya estaba dándole la espalda, en la cocina buscando pocillos para seguramente dejar los bocadillos que había traído para la noche.

—Levi… —rio un poco, acercándose a él con dulzura cuando se aproximó a la pequeña mesa abriendo las diversas frituras y golosinas que tenían a su merced—. Levi… —repitió cuando le rodeó la cadera, viendo cómo aquella figura se hacía incluso más pequeña entre su abrazo, agachando el rostro lo más posible.

Yeager rio, besando el cuello, haciendo que las manos del mayor temblaran un poco al dejar las papitas en su tiesto.

—Ya, basta…

—Vamos, cómo quieres que pare después… de que tú me besaras por primera vez.

—No te hagas ideas imbéciles, Yeager. Era lo único que te quitaría ese maldito berrinche.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…? —comentó el menor coqueto, arrastrando las palabras al oído del más pequeño para continuar—. ¿Estás temblando, Levi?

Levi gruñó, terminando de llenar un pequeño recipiente con kétchup, se untó un poco en el dedo índice en menos de un segundo y lo embarró sobre el rostro del menor antes que este pudiera prevenirlo, incluso le entró un poco en el ojo, así que tuvo que soltar a Levi para zafarse y quejarse como una chica.

—¡Maldita sea, Levi! ¡Ahhh, arde! ¿De qué demonios está hecho ese kétchup? ¡Ahhhhhh! —siguió gritando, frotándose con fuerza los ojos mientras no dejaba de arderle y lagrimearle. Toda la masculinidad que Levi pudo ver en Yeager desaparecía con cada grito, uno más afeminado que el otro.

—Oh, creo que era… mm, la salsa picante.

—¡¿La salsa pi-!? ¡Ahhh, joder, puta madre, dueeeeele!

—Deja de quejarte como una niña, que la película ya va a comenzar.

Eren estaba sobre uno de los sillones, girando de un lado para el otro recostado, aún con el ardor. No cesaba, y Levi no se dignaba a auxiliarlo ni pedirle perdón. Corrió hasta el lavaplatos abriendo la llave de este con desesperación para limpiarse los abusados ojos.

Para cuando al fin sintió que el ojo derecho dejó de dolerle tanto, que fue el más perjudicado por la salsa picante, volvió hasta el living, viendo las luces apagadas y los comestibles en una pequeña mesa al centro, delante del gran televisor cuya película ya había empezado. Eren gruñó, otra vez molesto… estaba siendo demasiado positivo, estaba más que claro que él y Levi jamás de los jamases tendrían una cita decente, al menos, no si aquel amargado Ackerman no se lo proponía realmente.

El muchacho ligeramente menor por unos cuantos meses suspiró con desgano, mientras se dejaba caer en el espacio vacío del sillón junto a Levi, inflando nuevamente las mejillas.

Levi observó de reojo al moreno, sintiéndose suavemente culpable, pero también sabía que era en gran parte culpa de ese mocoso por estar constantemente acosándolo cuando él ya estaba lo suficientemente… confundido por lo que siente por él. Ese mocoso lo confundió, consiguió hacerlo. A él que nunca le atrajeron los hombres, pero poco a poco empezó a gustar y hasta desear ciertas cosas que solo Eren podría entregarle.

Adoraba sus brazos largos y definidos, la musculatura de su abdomen, su firme y protector pecho, el recostarse sobre este y ser abrazado de la cintura. Su voz ronca cuando empezaba a endurecerse al morderlo y lamerlo, sus expresivos ojos, entrecerrados y rasgados en anhelo y deseo. Lo sensual y atractivo que se veía cubierto en sudor. La forma en que pasaba sus dedos contra su piel desnuda, su preocupación, su dedicación, su estúpida alegría al tan solo pasar un día junto a él…

Quizás a Levi no le gustaran del todo los hombres, pero Eren no era solo un hombre, era especial, diferente, intenso y atrevido. Él puede meterse debajo de su piel sin hacerlo dudar, puede estar presente en cada pensamiento que tiene…

Puede ser el objeto de ese fuerte anhelo de ser devorado.

Levi se sonrojó, apretando suavemente su ropa con sus dedos, haciéndose una bolita en el sillón, frustrado. A pesar de que sus sentimientos y deseo por Eren crecían, su negativa a dejarlo entrar en su vida también lo hacía. Lo avergonzaba, lo hacía temblar, se sentía estúpidamente débil y… culpable.

Culpable en gustar de lo que alguna vez fue de su hermana.

Suspiró con fuerza, molesto con la situación, echándose para atrás y dejándose caer sobre el castaño que de inmediato abrió los ojos, sorprendido. El cuerpo del menor se removió un poco con su peso e inhaló aire con fuerza, Levi sintió cómo el pecho de aquel muchacho se elevó para decir algo, pero lo detuvo, acomodándose mejor entre sus brazos, e incluso, tomando los antebrazos para rodearse por sí mismo, dejándose ser abrazado.

—Le… —casi acabó de comentar, perplejo, abrazando con suavidad al muchacho que gruñó al escucharlo botar un suave suspiro alegre acompañado de una risita.

Por más que lo intentó, Eren no pudo verlo. Levi se hacía más pequeño entre sus brazos, encorvándose hacia abajo y ocultando parte de su rostro en su flequillo.

—Ni yo lo entiendo…

—¿Entender qué, bebé? ¿El por qué Marc no se queda con la chica buena y se va con la puta? Tampoco yo… pero dicen que el final es bueno… —bromeó refiriéndose a la ignorada película.

Eren se retorció al instante, botando un doloroso quejido cuando ese furtivo codazo golpeó contra sus inocentes costillas.

—P-perdón… era broma… ¿A qué te refieres, amor? —le escuchó paciente, depositando un dulce beso en la nuca descubierta y más expuesta de lo normal del pequeño hombre ante la encorvada posición.

Levi se removió un poco, arqueando su espalda y empujando su cadera. Eren sonrió un tanto acalorado, riendo al depositar unos besos más.

—No hagas eso, bebé… —murmuró melodioso, mientras su suave voz se iba agravando—. Sabes que si te remueves así y me frotas… no tardaré en ponerme duro. No es fácil tener tu delicioso y suave trasero moviéndose encima de mi verga, deberías saberlo.

—Todo lo que piensas es en sexo —se quejó molesto, mientras su voz tembló un poco cuando Eren acarició sus muslos, apretando sus dedos sobre el semi-holgado jean negro.

El menor no hizo más que hundir sus dedos allí, mientras seguía besando y chupando el cuello del más pequeño, complaciéndose por sus imperceptibles y tímidos escalofríos al ver su insistencia a cerrar sus piernas. Mordió una vez más, esta vez sobre su oreja. Levi se arqueó molesto, dejando un espacio para que el menor acariciara sus genitales semi-endurecidos por un simple y vano coqueteo. Sus mejillas ardieron una vez más cuando sintió aquella coqueta risa en su oreja.

—¿Con que yo soy el único pervertido, no? —arrastró sus palabras, presionando su dedo índice donde seguramente estaría la base del pene del contrario.

—M-Maldita sea… lo prometiste… —gruñó sacudiéndose, sofocado y totalmente desequilibrado. Las manos de Eren hacían que su verga latiera con fuerza en sus pantalones, cada vez que mordía y susurraba aquellas cursis palabras contra su cuello y oído no podía evitar estremecerse y desear abrir sutilmente las piernas para dejar que ese impetuoso amigo suyo lo descolocara y lo dejara hecho un manojo de nervios como solo él aprendió a hacerlo.

Pero no… no podía dejar que aquello ocurriera, no con sus inseguridades. Abrió la boca, emitiendo un gemido que no pudo ocultar cuando Yeager apretó una vez más, separando sus manos y volviendo a deslizarlas por su cadera.

—Ti-tienes razón… —jadeó Eren dolorosamente—. Te lo prometí… —gruñó controlándose, mientras su miembro no hacía más que hincharse al ser acunado por el caliente trasero del mayor sobre él.

Su respiración húmeda se apegó con fuerza al cuello de Levi, acalorado y jadeando incluso más que Levi en neto deseo.

—P-perdón…

—Idiota… —gruñó sintiendo el pesado cuerpo de ese mastodonte recargándose en él—. No podías romper ninguna de las reglas… si solo eras un puto amigo aprovechando.

—¿Eh? —Eren levantó la cabeza, aún con la voz rasposa—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que… tch, ya me cansé de esto —sintió un pequeño dolor, el nombre de su hermana volvió a su cabeza… pero aquellos sentimientos por Eren estaban teniendo más peso que la muchacha en su cabeza.

—¿Eh…? —repitió de nuevo, sin comprender las palabras de Levi.

—Te estoy pidiendo… —se trabó, tragando un poco de saliva—. Supongo que… te permitiré, bueno… —otra vez se trabó, molestándose consigo mismo al no poder declarar eso con la facilidad que quisiera—. Podemos salir juntos… como novios, sí tú quieres…

Eren pestañeó un poco, atontado mientras sus ojos parecían dos enormes esferas y su boca terminaba por abrirse. Levi se levantó, mirando con el ceño apretado y un tanto nervioso a Eren, que siguió observándole sin decir nada, inmutado.

—¿Eren? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No dirás nada…?

El menor solo lo observó más, estático.

—Si no quieres, no me importa, maldita sea. Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo pedí, ignóralo…

Y antes de que Levi pudiera moverse de allí, el menor lo tomó desde la cadera al pararse precitadamente. Una sonrisa enorme, viva y fogosa se forjó en sus labios. Incluso Levi pudo verlo lagrimear como un simple niño pequeño.

—L-Levi… —susurró casi sollozando—. Prom-prometo hac-hacerte feliz… prometo que te am-amo, sé que dudas por Mikasa… y creo que sabes que realmente la amé, pero… mi presente, mi vida a partir de ahora te pertenece, ac-acepto… ¡Acepto! En serio te amo… mucho, demasiado. ¡Mucho mucho! —casi gritó, mientras lo hacía girar suavemente, apretándolo contra sí.

—¿Q-qué dialogo de mierda es ese? ¿Acaso eres una puta novia en su boda…? —susurró Levi un tanto fastidiado y avergonzando, mientras el nombre de Mikasa lo removió un poco, remontándolo a su extraña realidad.

Eren era el ex-novio de su melliza… y él está aceptando salir con Eren. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dolía sentir a veces que no era más que un reemplazo? ¿Acaso por el mal que le hace a Eren? ¿Quizás por el respeto y el amor a su hermana? ¿Quizás… por él mismo…?

—¡Por ti me pondría un vestido! —Eren interrumpió cualquier pensamiento de Levi, todavía llorando y manchándole parte del hombro con sus lágrimas—. ¡Por ti usaría un largo vestido de novia virginal solo para que aceptaras ser mi esposo para el resto de mi vida!

Eren se detuvo por fin, sin soltarlo, pero parando sus giros. El menor siguió sonriendo entre lágrimas apretujando a Levi entre sus brazos, la película había quedado en el olvido, y quizás el protagonista sería tan estúpido como para quedarse con la zorra malvada, pero ahora eso no pareció importar. Entre pequeñas risas y suaves besitos que aquel moreno fue repartiendo, Levi sintió la fuerte presión que hacía la entrepierna del menor contra su pierna al tenerlo levantado entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo es posible que estés tan duro? ¿Qué tenía esa salsa picante? ¿Viagra?

—¡No! ¡Hahahaha! Es que… escuchar esas lindas palabritas de una boca tan mal hablada como la tuya… pues, "me emociona".

—Suéltame, Yeager, creo que me arrepentí —forcejeó sin verdadera intención de soltarse, mientras Eren sonreía con verdadera y pura alegría, frotando su nariz contra la de Levi—. Es en serio, suéltame. Pido el divorcio.

—¡Levi! —reclamó en una falsa queja, besándole los labios suavemente—. ¿Al menos me dejas publicarlo en todas partes antes del divorcio? —bromeó sacándole un pequeño suspiro acompañado de una ligera sonrisa al mayor que al fin pudo tocar el suelo.

—Por mientras dejémoslo entre nosotros, Eren —suspiró, mientras sus pequeñas preocupaciones volvían a calar un poco en él—. Pero si quieres renovar votos matrimoniales… tendrás que hacer "méritos" —comentó un poco nervioso al final, apagando la televisión y recostándose en el sillón.

El castaño volvió a abrir los ojos separando ligeramente sus labios, una sonrisa traviesa y unos ojos pícaros se posaron ante el fino cuerpo que se ofrecía delante de él.

—Segunda base, con insinuaciones a tercera, nada más —aclaró Levi de manera cruel y dictatorial los límites.

—¡Pero…!

—Agradece que te estoy dejando hacerme esto —gruñó con molestia, desabrochándose cuidadosamente el pantalón—. Tómalo o déjalo…

—¡Es-está bien! —gruñó un poco—. ¡Lo tomo! —se apresuró a aceptar, arrojándose entre risas y besos al mayor.

… **Limpieza (** **눈** **‸** **눈** **) Limpieza…**

Levi se rio al revisar el teléfono, lleno de mensajes tontos y alegres de Eren. Suspiró, revolviéndose el cabello sin entender cuándo se había vuelto tan maricón y sentimental para que su estómago cosquilleara de esa forma al ver los poco ingeniosos pero sentidos mensajes de Yeager en su buzón de entradas.

Hace unos dos meses que es el novio de Eren, y las cosas no han cambiado del todo. Tratan de verse lo más posible aunque ambos estudien en diferentes universidades.

En cuanto a su relación formalmente… solo algunos privilegiados saben. Por su parte, solo Hanji, una amiga de la secundaria, y hace poco, estuvo a punto de contarle a Erwin y de paso a Farlan, pero aún no se atrevía del todo.

Su vida sexual no era mala, pero tampoco plena del todo. No han tenido sexo como tal, nada ha sido penetrado, pero Levi no creyó que eso faltaría, al menos no aún. Pero, tarde o temprano, sabía que terminaría sucediendo.

Al menos, que Eren no lo fuerce le da una agradable sensación de seguridad y aceptación, notando que Yeager no solo busca una noche y sexo con él. Nadie insistiría por tanto tiempo solo para tener sexo, a menos que sea un extremo masoquista.

Sí, Eren era un jodido masoquista, pero no uno extremo… o al menos eso quiere creer Levi.

Suspiró, repasando aquel código una vez más, marcando las partes importantes mientras memorizaba el artículo. Cuando iba en la novena página revisada de aquel día, una llamada lo desconcertó.

No muchas personas lo llamarían al teléfono de casa. La mayoría solo optaba por mensajearlo o llamarlo directamente a su móvil. Se frotó la cabeza, sin muchos ánimos, manteniendo su rostro inmutable al levantarse a coger el teléfono ubicado en la mesa donde estaba el televisor de su pieza.

—¿Residencia Ackerman? Habla el teniente William, de la Policía de Rose.

—Residencia Ackerman —respondió de inmediato, tensándose un poco. ¿La policía? ¿Qué demonios querría? Una extraña urgencia de llamar a su madre surcó en su cabeza—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó rápidamente, mientras el hombre pareció mover unos papeles.

—¿Se acuerdan del cuerpo que fue encontrado incinerado el año 2015? Una mujer de diecisiete años identificada como Mikasa Ackerman, involucrada inocentemente en una riña territorial entre bandas agresivas y desquiciadas —Levi abrió los ojos, un tanto nervioso.

¿Por qué ese tema de nuevo? ¿Acaso no estaba cerrado?

—Sí —asintió—. Soy su hermano, Levi Ackerman, estuve al tanto de todo… —murmuró serio, apretando suavemente el teléfono.

—Señor… debemos informarles a usted y a los familiares cercanos a esta mujer que aquel cuerpo quemado… era de otra de las mujeres que estaba en aquella zona muerta en aquellos momentos. El cuerpo era similar al de su hermana, hace unos días se terminó por comprobar este hecho al tratar de buscar los restos de otra mujer en aquellos sectores. El cadáver fue identificado como Ruby Smith, y se comprobó la identidad por medio de los registros dentales…

—¿Q-qué está diciendo? —susurró Levi apenas audible, sintiendo cómo su mano temblaba levemente en el teléfono—. ¡¿Qué demonios está diciendo?! —gritó exasperado.

—Señor, cálmese… —rogó el hombre—. Iniciamos otra búsqueda… y creemos que hemos encontrado a la verdadera Mikasa Ackerman —declaró el oficial, mientras el cuerpo de Levi yacía estático frente aquellas palabras—. En el hospital central de Sina, una paciente con rasgos similares fue llevada hace un par de años. Recibió un severo golpe en la cabeza, que la dejó en coma durante todo este tiempo —aclaró el hombre, haciendo sonar las páginas de lo que seguramente era un expediente—. En un principio fue imposible identificarla, por los problemas territoriales entre Sina y Rose, donde compartir cualquier tipo de información entre ambas estaba prohibido. Sin embargo, hoy en día y hace más de tres meses, conseguir cierta información es posible…

—Es-esto no p-puede ser… —susurró Levi alterado, mientras su corazón palpitaba incontrolable en su pecho.

—La mujer despertó hace un mes atrás… diciendo que se llamaba Mikasa Ackerman… que venía de Rose y que anhelaba volver con su familia —las palabras del hombre retumbaron en sus oídos.

Su pulso se aceleró, y su mano todavía temblaba en el teléfono. La impresión era increíble, al punto de aún mantenerlo paralizado al momento de al fin terminar la llamada y los detalles del informe del policía. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿A quién debería decirle? ¿Qué ha hecho todo este tiempo? ¿Qué pasará con su madre? ¿Con Eren?

¿Qué pasará con su relación con Eren? ¿Qué pasará con su nueva vida…?

Mikasa no estaba muerta y sin embargo él… actualmente… le ha robado toda su vida.

 **N/A:** Esta es una historia un poco más seria de parte mía, pero espero que igual pueda ser recibida cálidamente. Antes era un oneshot, pero decidí dividirlo para arreglar unas partes finales y para que la lectura no les resultara tan pesada. Mando un agradecimiento a mi Beta, Mabo, a pesar de que me está lanzando vistos últimamente y no me ha querido ayudar pero... este fic fue corregido por ella, gracias a su dedicación pude compartirlo, muchas gracias.

¿Me creerían si les digo que en menos de una semana subo la siguiente y última parte?

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido :3


	2. El verdadero reemplazo

**El verdadero reemplazo.**

Levi no supo cómo sentirse. La extraña sensación de gozo y alegría no dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo. Su hermana estaba allí, con él, en lo que le pareció un simple suspiro. Todo era confuso, sus pensamientos daban vuelta y poco a poco el orden de los sucesos empezó a agolparse frente suyo.

Todo tan rápido, todo tan pronto.

Los mensajes de Eren en su celular dejaron de ser tantos como antes. Le alegraba que preguntara por su hermana, en verdad le alegraba… pero una extraña sensación de vacío se albergaba en su interior seguida de esos chispazos de alegría al tener a Mikasa de vuelta.

¿Qué era eso?

La sensación que dejaba Eren con cada mensaje ahora era diferente, ahora apenas y se detenía en redactar su nombre. Ahora apenas e intercambiaban palabra alguna.

El mundo de Eren Yeager volvía a ser Mikasa.

Levi observó desde el marco de la puerta aquella escena. Todo tan rápido, todo tan irreal, crudo y sentido.

Eren sonrió en la habitación arreglada para Mikasa. Fue una sonrisa tan sincera y pura, que aunque ese gesto no haya sido dedicada ni mínimamente a él, lograron sonrojarlo un poquito… y también logró dolerle un poquito.

—Mikasa, amor, no te esfuerces —rogó Eren, besando la pálida mano de la muchacha—. Tienes que volver a acostumbrarte a todo, a tu hogar, a tu familia… a mí… —la muchacha sonrió con suavidad, ruborizándose ligeramente por los besos pequeños y suaves de Eren a través de sus dedos.

Levi se retiró, sintiendo aquellas risas y pequeñas quejas armoniosas de Mikasa al ser mimada nuevamente como lo era antaño. Era como volver al pasado… tan simple y tan rápido.

Demasiado.

Eren lo olvidó demasiado rápido.

Y creía que estaba bien. Ni siquiera había que pensar mucho el tema. Mikasa era mucho mejor que él, podría darle una familia a ese mocoso impetuoso, un mejor carácter, más mimos y sonrisas, e incluso una mejor vida sexual de la que él podría ofrecerle.

—M-me alegro… —susurró sentándose en aquel sillón de tapizado café.

Nunca le pareció tan grande como en aquellos momentos. Siempre ese mocoso lo hacía agradable, cálido… especial.

Quizás él fue el único que lo vio así.

Quizás dolía pensar en que Eren ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de decirle que habían terminado.

¿Terminar qué? ¿Siquiera tuvieron algo? ¿Su relación siempre fue así de frágil?

¿Esto sucede cuando un reemplazo ya no es útil?

Pero aun así, ahogó su dolor y soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba bien, él sentía y creía que estaba bien. Ese ambiente todavía es cálido… Estar con ellos dos aún era cálido, y podría sonreír frente a ellos, aunque doliera, aunque ardiera y cada recuerdo con Eren quemara, él podría seguir siendo feliz por ellos dos.

Porque incluso un simple reemplazo como él está agradecido de que quien lo utilizaba pueda al fin disfrutar su vida con aquella persona que realmente amaba.

Ser su reemplazo… el reemplazo de su hermana no fue tan malo. De cierta forma, fue increíble. Ahora que todo vínculo con Eren se rompía, ahora que lo dejó ir con tanta facilidad, comprendió lo hermoso que fue estar al lado de ese mocoso.

Lo maravilloso que podía ser Eren Yeager.

Su hermana Mikasa vivirá una existencia llena de vigor y alegría, de ensueños y mimos.

Y él podría observarlos.

Estaba bien. Siempre fue así…

Porque él era una simple luna que brilló una sencilla noche. Una estrella que solo es añorada un efímero momento como un desgastado reemplazo del sol, quien brilla con más intensidad todo el día.

—Todavía es cálido… —susurró Levi, mientras cerraba los ojos y podía recordar con increíble exactitud, cómo los brazos del menor alguna vez lo rodearon, haciendo de ese gran sillón algo increíblemente acogedor e íntimo—. Este amor que me diste… real o no… aún se siente… muy cálido. Eren…

Suspiró, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

—¡Levi! ¡Levi!

Todo sucede muy rápido.

—¿Qué pasa, Levi? ¡Hey!

Duele… duele… pero es increíblemente feliz.

—¿Bebé? Estoy aquí. ¡Levi!

El mayor abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras un preocupado Eren yacía a su lado, recostándolo entre sus brazos y acariciándole suavemente la cabeza. Pestañeó un par de veces, sintiendo cómo una calidad sensación recorría sus mejillas. ¿Qué era eso?

—Estabas llorando, mi amor —susurró de forma conciliadora, mientras limpiaba los pequeños rastros en las pestañas oscuras del Ackerman.

—M-Mikasa… —susurró, aún ido en su sueño—. ¿Por qué no estás con Mikasa? Ella te necesita, hace poco que llegó…

—¿M-Mikasa? —soltó un tanto asombrado y serio por las palabras de Levi—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Aún sigues medio dormido? Ya sabes… Mikasa está… ¿En realidad quieres que la acompañe allí?

El mayor pestañeó un par de veces más, levantándose molesto por el encanto que Eren tenía sobre él, ni siquiera quería apartarse de su pecho. Poco a poco retomó el rumbo de su realidad.

—Un sueño… —susurró encogiéndose, apretando los labios molesto. Ese mocoso nunca lo había visto llorar y en un puto sueño él…—. Un sueño —repitió.

Por eso todo sucedía tan rápido, tan monocromático, tan extraño y confuso. Suspiró, aún extrañado por aquellos eventos. Eren le pidió poco después que le contara de qué iba el sueño. Levi se negó la primera hora, pero después de que el menor insistiera más de veinte veces, terminó por revelarle ciertas cosas.

—¿En Sina? ¿Pérdida de la memoria? —comentó casi incrédulo, soltando una pequeña y suave sonrisa—. Que Mikasa estuviera viva… sería hermoso, pero… ¿De dónde sacaste semejante teleserie?

Levi gruñó un poco, apretando los dientes.

—Para mí fue serio, ¿sabes?

—No te pongas así, bebé… —sonrió el menor, para luego terminar riéndose cerca de su oído—. Es normal que a veces… sueñes con ella y nuestra relación porque… ¿Sabes? Lo que tuve con Mikasa fue hermoso, no lo negaré. Pero ahora tú eres mi único presente, mi lindo y pequeño futuro. Todo lo que podría archivar ahora en el libro donde se está escribiendo mi vida eres tú, Levi. Ya no quiero pensar en "cómo sería mi vida si es que Mikasa no hubiera desaparecido", sino en un "mi vida quizás será así porque Levi está a mi lado".

—No paras de decir tonterías, ¿verdad? Entiende que esas mierdas solo halagan y enternecen a una chica, no a mí —murmuró entre dientes Levi, notablemente avergonzado.

—¿Entonces por qué no volteas y me lo dices a la cara?

—Cállate —gruñó bajo.

—Ahora eres mi vida, Levi —murmuró nuevamente contra su oreja rojiza en vergüenza—. No te sientas tan poca cosa. Soñar que Mikasa aparece y olvido todo lo que hemos pasado tan de pronto… ¿En serio me crees capaz?

—Mn… —no respondió, haciéndose más pequeñito. Miró de soslayo al castaño, mientras lo invadía una extraña alegría.

Segundos después, entre mimos y abrazos, y sabiendo que su madre no regresaría aquel día, no pudo evitar volver a dormir un poco entre los brazos del moreno y preguntarse el porqué de sus lágrimas al despertar de aquel "sueño". ¿Era acaso la alegría de volver a ver a Mikasa viva? O tal vez… ¿El dolor de ser completamente olvidado por Eren?

De seguro, fue un poco de los dos.

… **Limpieza (** **눈** **‸** **눈** **) Limpieza…**

De cierta forma, ambos sabían que esto pasaría.

Levi contuvo la respiración, poniéndose tenso y rígido, humedeciendo sus labios con nerviosismo. Eren sonrió en el oído del contrario, suspirando y lamiendo suavemente la sensible y delicada zona, conteniéndose a él mismo ciñendo delicadamente sus dientes sobre la nívea piel para no dejar marcas demasiado visibles.

Ha pasado el tiempo y la universidad no es, no será ni era fácil, pero Eren y Levi siempre encontraban tiempo para verse. Más Eren que Levi. Como un cachorro, el castaño siempre buscaba y buscaba a Levi hasta poder dar con él. Pasaron noches enteras compartiendo la cama, estudiando diferentes carreras, Eren medicina y Levi leyes, pero de alguna manera, Yeager conseguía que el mayor accediera a estudiar con él y a veces, cuando acababan y Kuchel no estaba en casa, ambos acababan como ahora…

Tocándose, besándose y masturbándose, sin rozar esa pequeña frontera de intimidad que Levi aún imponía.

El más bajo nunca pareció consentirlo, pero tampoco hacía gran cosa por pararlo. Solo se retorcía en los brazos del moreno mientras este frotaba sus pezones, jugaba con sus testículos y dejaba horribles marcas que uno que otro compañero ya han notado… y por sobre todo, lo besaba.

Eren besaba tan bien, su boca era deliciosa, húmeda y suave. Su lengua jugueteando en su interior siempre lograban sofocarlo, para solo detenerse cuando los labios de ambos estaban hinchados de tantos besos y cuando la quijada comenzaba a dolerles.

Y hoy también estaban allí, sumergidos bajo la afrodisíaca situación que se daba cada vez que terminaban de dar los exámenes semestrales. Cuando volvían a verse más que nunca, a necesitarse, a sofocarse y urgir el tocar del otro.

El mayor se apoyó contra la cabecera de su propia cama, mientras la atrevida mirada del menor parecía desnudarlo. Abrió ligeramente las piernas y entornó de forma atrevida la boca, sacando delicadamente la lengua, humedeciendo sus carnosos labios una vez más acompañando el acto con un suave jadeo. El menor reaccionó de inmediato, soltando un ronco gruñido al ver lo lascivo que su pequeño Levi se había vuelto. Soportó su ligeramente hinchada erección en sus pantalones al ver cómo la camisa del mayor se deslizó exquisitamente por sus hombros imitando la inocencia de un adolescente, desprendiéndola de su cuerpo tan lenta y tímidamente como pudiera. Eren se contuvo, soportando las ganas de morder y abusar de cada centímetro de piel que le estaba siendo revelada con tortuosa lentitud.

Se relamió los labios, con ansiedad, cuando vio la perfecta y linda marca rojiza que rodeaba el pequeño y erecto pezón de su amante; se la había hecho hace dos días, y aún seguía allí, enrojecida. El hambre estaba por dominarlo, y apoyó con fuerza y posesión los brazos a los costados de Levi, aguantando la lujuria y la bestia que tomaba posesión de él desde que habían accedido a entrar en tercera base, pero nunca llegando a la cuarta… o siquiera a la penetración.

Levi sonrió encantado, viendo el formado cuerpo del mayor sobre el suyo, encarcelando. Ver sus pectorales marcados subir y bajar con el agitado respirar, incluso su moreno cuerpo lleno de sudor era algo que comenzó a apreciar con el tiempo. El rechinar y el temblor de la madera a la que Eren se agarraba por detrás de su cabeza le hicieron saber que Eren estaba en su límite, así que terminó de quitar su camisa, dejando solo parte de ella en sus antebrazos.

—Hazlo, Eren… hazme que te ruegue… —gimió erótico, deslizando sus manos sobre el cuello de aquel estudiante de medicina—. Sé un buen chico y hazme gemir. Dame mi premio por aprobar todo… —mencionó coqueto como nunca, nublado ante el deseo de ser sometido por aquella bestia.

Los ojos de Eren se entrecerraron, oscurecidos y filosos, su cuerpo dejó de temblar, y sus brazos tensos y rígidos aguantando y resistiendo su peso para no tocar a Levi se relajaron.

—Tú lo pediste, Levi… —murmuró con la voz gruesa e impregnada en deseo sobre el oído de aquel futuro abogado.

A pesar de lo intimidante de aquellas palabras, Eren actuó con calma. Levi se tensó, conociendo al menor para ese entonces. Prefería que lo atacara descaradamente a tener que… "soportar eso".

Infinitamente intenso, lento y seductor. Eren podía ser un verdadero hijo puta que se da a desear y rogar si se lo proponía, y empezó aquella obra de arte con una sutil mano derecha sobre su cadera, cercana al borde de los jeans que aún traía el mayor.

Delineó la perfecta y formada cadera, deleitándose con la pequeña curvatura que tenía, y el cómo, avanzando un poco más, podría encontrarse con esa deliciosa musculatura. El cuerpo de Levi es perfecto… desde que lo conoció él es perfecto. Su pecho se elevó cuando Eren hundió sus dedos sobre las duras y pálidas nalgas aún cubiertas por los jeans, los dos apetitosos manjares en su pecho yacían erectos, contrastando de manera dulce su cuerpo con aquel atrevido rosado. Eren se acercó, exhalando en el erguido pezón, soplando sobre él una y otra vez. Levi solo gruñó con fuerza, teniendo un pequeño escalofrío.

—M-maldita s-sea… hazlo ya…

—Ya voy, bebé… —comentó dulcemente, mientras degustaba el pezón derecho, que a su alrededor aún tenía las pequeñas marcas de sus dientes. El cuerpo de Levi tembló sincero, encantado por la sensación, apretando las sábanas en placer cuando sintió el rostro de Eren moverse de lado a lado, mordiendo, succionando y abusando de su pezón.

Levi apretó los ojos, sin cerrarlos del todo, aguantando el calor ardiente que forzaba a su miembro a que empujara y latiera dentro de sus pantalones. Sabía que, si cerraba los ojos, aquella tortuosa succión y esas manos que lo acariciaban arderían más en su cuerpo. Sabía que esos pequeños jadeos dolorosos y ansiosos saldrían de su boca sin control ni orgullo. Levi consentía el acto, pero siempre había algo que lo frenaba, algo que le hacía contenerse.

Y dolía, ardía contenerse. Su respiración se volvió húmeda y fangosa cuando Eren empezó a acariciar sus muslos internos y a repasar el otro pezón, a veces soltándolo por la sobre-estimulación, lamiendo sus pectorales con una afrodisíaca sonrisa y unos ojos encantadoramente animales.

Levi frotó sus piernas, con desesperación, agachando la cadera, haciendo lo posible para que aquellos caprichosos dedos envolvieran su erección de una vez… sin tener que pedirlo.

—N-no… ahn… —jadeó el mayor pesadamente, sintiendo los dedos tantear el cierre de sus jeans mientras la caliente y húmeda lengua de Eren seguía adherida a su expuesta piel, lamiendo y chupando—. A-apresúrate… du-duele… —jadeó lastimosamente, inmovilizado por el peso del menor, anhelando ser tocado y masturbado.

Los ojos de Eren subieron hasta los suyos, con ese ronco y estremecedor respirar. Eren jadeó, cuando deshizo el asfixiante amarre de los pantalones del mayor, bajándolos suavemente, viéndolo retorcerse y abrir la boca buscando un beso de forma adorable.

Eren se lo concedió, distrayéndose un poco en ese blanquecino cuerpo lleno de temblores buscando desesperadamente un beso suyo. La escena era injustamente morbosa y erótica, y los calambres y cosquilleos que lo torturaban y se arrastraban hasta su pene haciéndolo latir y empaparse con pre-semen no hacían más que causar un agónico y masoquista placer en su cuerpo, pero debía resistirse si quería conseguir que Levi rogara por él.

Debía atender ese preciado cuerpo, debía ensuciarlo y hacer que anhelara el suyo. Debía aguantar. Eren terminó de bajar los pantalones a jalones, deshaciendo el beso con cuidado, liberando la respiración agitada y tierna de Levi.

—Tardas de-demasiado…

—Los dos hemos aprendido a ser masoquistas juntos —pronunció con confianza y seguridad, al tocar la mojada prenda del mayor, recibiendo un lindo y pequeño jadeo al terminar de abarcar su erección con las manos—. ¿O cómo explicarías… lo mojado que estás? —continuó con malicia, frotando sus dedos en el glande del mayor, que trataba inútilmente de forzar la tela y liberarse—. ¿O que estás temblando tan lindo debajo de mí? —agregó con una torpe risilla, deslizando por fin la molesta prenda de color rojizo hacia abajo.

El hinchado pene no tardó en erguirse, dejando una apetitosa vista de un sonrojado y expuesto Levi. Todo en él aún desprendía ese olor a jabón, incluso cuando Eren deslizó suavemente su nariz desde el torso de Levi hasta el ombligo aún olía a jabón mezclado en esa pequeña y fina capa de sudor que se estaba formando en él.

—Abre las piernas… —susurró viendo cómo la cadera del mayor se obligaba a permanecer pegada a la cama.

El mayor gruñó, separando sus piernas y apretando la quijada, avergonzado al ver la sonrisa coqueta que puso Eren cuando se dejó más expuesto, apretando con fuerza sus dedos sobre las sábanas topándose con el puto Señor Pomposo, un oso cafecito que le había dado Eren, que terminó por arrojar al ver cómo también parecía estar mirándolo atentamente. Pensó que el menor seguiría torturándolo, pero su cadera se elevó precipitadamente cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Eren lamer desde la base hasta la punta del glande, suspirando con fuerza sobre la sensible piel y tirando suavemente con la lengua la piel del humedecido prepucio del pene, dejando más a la vista el ancho glande.

Eren ardió en deseo. Los jadeos de su amante lo pusieron a tono cuando empezó a lamer la hinchada zona que se mojaba entre pre-semen y saliva. Las corrientes eléctricas se volvían más fuertes, y los codos de Levi comenzaron a ceder cuando las manos y los labios del menor empezaron a frotar la erección curvada de forma semi horizontal que apuntaba casi hasta sus abdominales.

Levi cayó, al menos con un codo, sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza, jalando sus cabellos.

—E-Eren… m-mierda, ere-eres… increíble… —aceptó entre temblores cada vez que la boca chupaba y lamía el pre-semen de su pequeño agujero. Cuando el menor se la llevó toda a la boca, incluso tragándola hasta su garganta, Levi no se pudo controlar, levantándose torpemente apretando los sudados cabellos del menor entre sus dedos, tratando de que aumentara el ritmo.

Su hinchado pene ya no aguantaba, la sensación de estar cercano a acorrerse se acumulaba en su miembro mientras sus dedos arqueados empezaron a sujetar y a tocar la piel canela de la espalda desnuda del aquel muchacho.

—M-mete… al-algo… —susurró abriendo la boca mientras su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente—. M-méteme algo… mi ano… quiero probarlo… —gruñó y jadeó con fuerza, abriendo sutilmente las piernas, descubriendo su virginal y apretado agujero.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron, comenzando a lamer con menos fuerza, dejando de succionar y chupar al mismo tiempo. Los dedos que antes acariciaban los muslos y parte de las nalgas del mayor se movieron con cuidado, dejando un pequeño camino de caricias desde los testículos hasta el perineo. Se estiró un poco, buscando a tientas su chaqueta deportiva, encontrando un frasco de lubricante que untó en sus dedos, para llegar por fin a la arrugada y virginal entrada. Eren se removió, soltando la hinchada erección de sus labios por completo, dejando un suave beso que estremeció a Levi, quien no dejaba de jadear caóticamente, envuelto en las garras de esa bestia.

Eren se apresuró a bajar el cierre de su pantalón, liberándose un poco. No pensaba meterla, no sin la completa autorización de Levi, pero ver al mayor jadeando y rogando que le metiera algo, borró parte de su cordura, y su hinchado pene parecía apenas dejarle moverse, latiendo con fuerza ante lo que vendría.

La boca de Eren bajó lamiendo los testículos, mientras untaba sus dedos más sobre el lubricante que se mezclaba con el mismo pre-semen que Levi estaba expulsando en pequeñas bombeadas. Cuando se encontró húmedo, mirando que Levi todavía seguía atrapado en su quizás pronto orgasmo, deslizó con cuidado el dedo húmedo sobre ese estrecho canal.

Levi apretó la quijada, un tanto incómodo, pero disfrutando en cierta forma esa extraña mezcla entre placer y dolor que recibía en su ano que a su erguida polla parecía gustarle. Era la primera vez que se dejaba tocar allí, movido por la inusual excitación y por la insistencia que el menor tenía de querer tocarlo en esa zona. Abrió un poco más los ojos, con la vista borrosa admirando aquella mata de cabellos morenos entre sus dedos, un tanto molesto de que ese chico hasta estuviera preparado con el lubricante. Arqueó la espalda, incómodo nuevamente, al sentir el segundo dedo, que presionaba hacia dentro y hacia afuera. Su esfínter estaba cediendo lentamente, de forma un poco elástica ante ambos dedos que tijereteaban dentro de él, ocasionando un sonido por demás morboso.

—Ngh… y-ya no… —gruñó temblando, cuando el menor rozaba quizás intencionalmente ese pequeño conjunto de nervios erecto en su interior por la estimulación previa—. M-me voy a… —Levi abrió los ojos cuando Eren dejó de frotar sus dientes y boca sobre la sensible piel de su verga. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Levi por unos segundos, oscurecidos y rasgados.

Aquel Ackerman no tuvo siquiera tiempo de reaccionar, cuando sintió el húmedo musculo entrar en su apretado esfínter. La sensación lo retorció en escalofríos que se extinguían en los dedos de sus pies y manos, que terminaba aferrándose a la piel, a la tela o al cabello de Eren.

Levi se sintió cubierto en vergüenza cuando sus piernas temblaron ante la sensación, apretando con fuerza el cabello del menor entre sus manos.

—D-Deja es-eso es… no, ahhhh… debes… allí está… ¡Es asque-asqueroso! —murmuró jadeando y entrecortado, sintiendo la lengua del menor empujando dentro de su culo.

Pero sencillamente, ya no aguantó el ardor en su miembro, que con unos cuantos certeros empujes de la lengua del menor alrededor de su ano terminaron por liberarle con fuerza, bombeando el semen desde la cabeza de su miembro y ocasionando su orgasmo.

Levi se relajó en la desordenada cama, jadeando suavemente. Ahora solo estaba ido, todavía temblando por el caótico orgasmo, con las piernas entreabiertas y suavemente encorvadas. Sus ojos estaban dilatados en placer, con la boca ligeramente abierta de la que escapaba uno que otro hilillo brillante de saliva. Sus ojos se dirigieron semi-entrecerrados hasta el menor que seguía debajo de sus piernas, aprovechando el orgasmo para ensalivar, lamer y estirar con sus dedos aquella estrecha apertura.

—¿Q-qué haces…? —pronunció un poco molesto, pero no lo suficiente.

Como siempre, su orgasmo había sido demasiado fuerte gracias a ese mocoso. No reaccionaba bien, sus reflejos estaban torpes y su cuerpo demasiado agotado para su propio bien.

—Es la primera vez que me dejas estar aquí —susurró con coquetería señalando el pequeño y anillado interior del mayor que brillaba suavemente por la lubricación, estirándolo un poco con ambos dedos—. Es tan lindo… latió cuando te corriste… —pronunció con deseo y hambre—. Mira lo bonito que se contrae entre mis dedos…

Eren jadeó, adolorido ante la mención. Quería meter su gruesa verga allí y que aquella linda presión que tuvo el mayor se instalará esta vez alrededor de su pene, devorándolo y apresándolo, succionándolo hacia adentro como lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente con sus dedos.

—Además, ¿acaso no lo disfrutaste? El probar cosas nuevas… —murmuró arrastrando las palabras, al sentir cómo un tercer dedo entraba en el ya relajado ano.

La estimulación del pequeño bultito de nervios en el interior del mayor lograba que se fuera irguiendo de nuevo con el juego previo. La próstata de Levi era fascinantemente sensible.

—No… estuvo tan mal… —reconoció un tanto avergonzado.

Con algo de rencor se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo aceptó muy fácilmente ese tratamiento, como si lo hubiera deseado desde hace tiempo y no fuera solo un impulso. Por un segundo, un morboso pensamiento lo inundó. Quería saber cómo se sentiría tener dentro no solo esos dedos, sino aquel gran pedazo de carne erguido frente suyo, duro e hinchado a más no poder entre las piernas del menor.

El sonido acuoso lo puso a tono, y nuevamente volvió a removerse y a encogerse, volviendo a tensarse por el contante juego dentro de su ano, cada vez que los dedos recorrían y pulsaban su ya sensible próstata.

Sus ojos entrecerrados miraron con cierto morbo cómo comenzaba a endurecerse de nuevo solo con el nuevo e inusual toque. Se encorvó, angustiado, removiendo su cadera y empujándola sobre esos dedos. Adhiriéndose a ellos, sin soltarlos.

Eren sonrió gustoso, al mirar cómo Levi se llenaba por fin en esa angustia y lujuria de ser dominado. Si seguía así, pronto sus dudas y orgullo se romperían, permitiéndolo por fin tenerlo jadeando sin control debajo suyo. Levi bajó sus dedos hasta su semi-erecta polla, frotándola y torciendo sus pezones con la otra mano, estimulando su cuerpo para reaccionar de forma agradable a la penetración.

Miró al techo, envuelto en agradables sensaciones. La luz era ligera y escasa, solo proveniente de la pequeña lámpara del velador.

Entre pequeños temblores, recordó que esa era su habitación, y al lado estaba antes la de su hermana. Una pequeña punzada comprimió su estómago, gimiendo apenado, al pensar qué diría su hermana ahora de él… Gimiendo mientras era penetrado por los dedos de su antes novio.

Las grietas en su techo le parecieron más desagradables que nunca, y poco a poco una sensación amarga se instaló en su garganta.

Bajó la vista una vez más, mirando el masculino rostro del menor, sus cabellos mojados y su dolorosa expresión, apretando su quijada fuertemente. Ese estúpido se estaba aguantando solo para hacerle sentir el cielo. Debía doler como un demonio, pero estaba allí, esforzándose al máximo.

El sentimiento de culpa se esfumó al ver la dedicación de Eren. Todos esos años… a pesar de que ni siquiera había podido entregarle una buena noche de sexo, unos buenos mimos o siquiera un buen rato, ese sujeto le daba todo y lo hacía sentir infinitamente amado.

Dejó de tocarse entre jadeos, apoyándose totalmente en el marco de la cama y jalando los dedos del menor fuera de su interior, separándolos. Eren lo observó extrañado, mientras subía un poco hasta él, para continuar la estimulación en otro sector si el tacto en esa zona ya le parecía molesto a Levi.

Sin embargo, cuando se encontró con ese avergonzado rostro fruncido, se inmovilizó, pestañeando perplejo.

—E-Eren… —clamó en un sonido ronco y prolongado Levi, mientras su pierna derecha armoniosamente arqueada se arrastraba desde el vientre del menor, rozando los abdominales de Eren con los dedos de sus pies hasta llegar a la tela mojada del bóxer con diseño militar.

—L-Levi, ¿qué ha-haces? —jadeó rompiendo su seductora voz, sumamente adolorido ante el tacto.

Los pequeños y cortos deditos de los pies de Levi se instalaron allí, frotando y apretando su erección, refregando su pie contra el mojado bulto, incluso usando un par de dedos para liberar la erección húmeda, gruesa y palpitante.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, con la mirada jadeante.

Los ojos de Eren siguieron a los del mayor, que los bajó, indicándole sin palabras lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Levi separaba su aún estirada entrada con el dedo índice y corazón. Restos de saliva y semen salían en una delgada hilera, mientras podía ver un poco de la obscena entrada suavemente abierta.

Eren se pegó a él con fuerza, gruñendo mientras lo aprisionaba con su peso. Su pene se apoyó en la entrada de Levi, rozando los dedos del mayor, jadeando con fuerza, temblando y casi botando un lastimoso gemido.

—N-no es una puta broma… ¿ve-verdad? —gruñó aguantando la necesidad de empujar con fuerza.

Levi hundió su pelvis sobre la polla de Eren en respuesta. La cabeza del miembro, que era la parte más gruesa, poco a poco comenzó a entrar, solo la punta. Levi se tensó y Eren volvió a apresar la madera, conteniéndose.

—Y-ya la estás metiendo… —soltó Levi, en un doloroso quejido mientras sus manos se hundían en la morena y ancha espalda del mayor, apretando con fuerza, sintiendo cómo Eren dejaba que su erección se deslizara sobre las lubricadas y dilatadas paredes anales.

Cuando ya entró la punta, lo demás fue entrando lentamente, pero con más facilidad. Ambos reposaron un poco cuando entró por completo. Levi todavía gruñía, apretando con fuerza la boca, buscando la piel expuesta del menor para morder.

Eren gruñó y deslizó su cadera hacia atrás, dando una pequeña estocada que hizo que una brutal corriente se deslizara hasta su polla, haciendo que se viniera solo al moverla, corriéndose dentro del necesitado anillo de músculos.

Levi se removió, sintiendo su ano latir y albergar esa tibia sensación. Sus ojos se abrieron con premura, molesto.

—¿L-la acabas de meter y te corriste…?

—¡Me he estado aguantando una erección por mucho! ¿Qué esperabas…? La persona que amo al fin me d-dejó tenerlo y yo… —el rostro de Eren fue lindo, ruborizándose en vergüenza y en humillación.

A pesar de que estaba siendo penetrado, Levi sintió cómo él era el que tenía el control, consolando y riéndose del orgullo de Eren, chasconeando su cabello y tirándolo para atrás, quedando semi-ordenado debido al sudor.

—P-pero… puedo una vez más… —asintió aún humillado, empujando su pene flácido una vez más.

Levi apretó sus dientes contra sus labios, sintiendo cómo aquel músculo dentro suyo se hinchaba poco a poco cada vez que daba esos torpes e inútiles movimientos. No faltaron más de unos segundos para que ese mocoso lleno de aguante estuviera duro en su interior.

Fue algo realmente extraño sentirlo hincharse allí adentro, pero el morbo de aquello le gustó, y leves tirones y dolores comenzaron a presentarse en su pene también debido a la excitación. El dolor seguía presente, más cuando el moreno empezó a moverse.

Sin embargo, Eren embistió lo más suave que su autocontrol le dictara, empujando más que saliendo, evitando el dolor y estimulando el ano de forma cómoda. Sujetando la base de su pene para que no se moviera más de lo necesario, siendo consentido por el estrecho esfínter anal, que a pesar de seguir apretándolo con fuerza, pareció relajarse un poco.

Poco a poco aumentó el ritmo, cuando los jadeos de Levi se hicieron armoniosos con el crujir suave del balanceo en su cama. Levi enredó sus pies alrededor de la cadera del moreno suavemente, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba estocada por estocada.

—Ah… E-Eren… e-esto… mnngh… me está… d-despedazando…

—¿Te duel-duele, mi amor? —respiró ronco, arremetiendo con cuidado, tratando de golpear la abusada próstata con cada golpe. Los dedos de Eren abarcaron parte de su espalda, sujetando la pelvis del mayor y apoyándola, haciéndola bajar en cada embestida, logrando un mejor ángulo movimiento por movimiento—. ¿Te molesta que te esté haciendo el amor…?

—¿E-el… a-amor? Mn… ah… —Levi ya no podía coordinar bien las palabras, pero se logró ruborizar, mientras solo se dedicaba a buscar más fricción con la cadera, comenzando a frotar su entrepierna.

El gusto se volvió en anhelo y deseó un poco más, aunque forzara la barrera del dolor otra vez. Empujó a Eren con fuerza hacia atrás, mientras un grito ahogado salía de su boca ante la errática acción.

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle, y el enorme pene de Eren nunca se sintió más duro que en ese instante, incluso pudo verlo sobresalir un poco en su vientre. Estaba montando a Eren, que gimiendo no pudo hacer más que ver cómo su amante subía su erótico cuerpo y lo dejaba caer una y otra vez sobre su polla, expulsándola y devorándola de forma hambrienta.

—B-bebé… cu-cuidado… tu… mnng —trató de frenar a Levi, pero no hacía más que gemir al sentir su interior complaciendo de manera animal su ansiosa polla—. ¡Oh, Dios…! Me aprietas tanto… m-me encanta… eres tan bueno…

—Eren… Ere-Eren… E-ren… Ah… —el menor tembló ante la mención, ese nombre, esa boca, esos labios llamándolo.

—Te am-o… —Eren estaba a punto de llegar, y los pequeños escalofríos de su amante le indicaron lo mismo de su parte.

Sus bocas se acercaron de forma magnética, pero torpe por el movimiento. Aun así, suprimían parte de los quejidos y gemidos mientras las caderas danzaban sobre el cuerpo de Eren. Levi se corrió antes, empujando una vez más su cuerpo hacia abajo. El espasmo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, con sus manos aferrándose a la espalda de Eren. Su espina dorsal se curvó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos ante la orgásmica sensación.

Eren apretó la delgada cadera y parte de la espalda de Levi también, sintiendo cómo se corría entre los espasmos intermitentes y deliciosos que le entregaba Levi con su orgasmo. Un sonido ronco lo acompañó poco después, mordiendo el cuello de su lindo amante antes de terminar de correrse.

—Has sido un mal chico… —susurró coqueto y jadeando, mientras Levi seguía recostado en su pecho, con pequeños temblores y la respiración agitada—. Esa posición es mucho para tu primera vez… será mejor que en la mañana te traiga una silla de ruedas… —bromeó recibiendo un pequeño golpe, sin mucha fuerza, pero que igual dolió al darse en el lugar indicado, sus pobres e inocentes costillas eran maltratadas una vez más.

Eren se separó, saliendo con cuidado del interior de Levi. El mayor dio un quejido cuando sintió que la parte más gruesa de ese mocoso salía de su interior.

—E-estoy… hecho un asco… —murmuró respirando agitado, viendo las secreciones cubrir su vientre y sentir parte del semen que Eren dejó en su interior correr desde sus muslos hasta manchar parte de la cama.

El moreno, de forma bastante torpe y linda, trató de limpiar un poco con su propia camisa. Era un acto barbárico, pero Eren estaba sacrificando una muy buena camisa por Levi, así que este no lo regañó más de la cuenta, solo unas leves pataditas mientras se afanaba en limpiar, por el desquite de no correrse solo una vez dentro de él, sino dos veces.

—Perdón… —susurró como un cachorro, llegando a abrazar al mayor cuando tiró la camisa—. Es solo que… estaba muy caliente, Levi es tan lindo… en serio me contuve mucho para que no te doliera.

Levi cerró la boca, despacito, para mirar de reojo a Eren pensativo, que se recostaba a su lado como un verdadero perrito entrenado que acaba de hacer algo malo. Y lo peor, es que esa sumisión y ternura sí podían sacar ese dulce y comprensivo lado de Levi que tanto le costaba demostrar.

—Bueno… tienes razón. Y supongo que fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Aunque… ¿El lubricante? ¿Los dedos? ¿El roce tan infame a mi próstata? ¿Cómo sabías eso tan bien? ¿Desde cuándo dabas por hecho que me iba a dejar penetrar, maldito bastardo?

—Leviiiii, no creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso —susurró tapándolos a ambos y abrazándolo cálidamente entre sus brazos.

—¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos? ¿De cómo tu tercera erección del día me quiere atravesar la pierna…?

—¡No! —casi gritó, notablemente ofendido—. Quería hablar de lo especial que fue. En serio, amor, gracias por regalarme tu primera vez.

—No hables de ello —susurró fastidiado, dándole la espalda al mayor—. Es vergonzoso…

—Gracias —volvió a repetir—. Por darte una oportunidad conmigo…

—Ya basta de cursilerías. Además, insisto, tu erección tratando de atravesarme la pierna no me deja del todo tranquilo —comentó tratando de evitar aquel estúpido latido en su pecho incrementarse ante las dulces palabras de Eren—. Si quieres podemos… hmmm, hacerlo de nuevo, una última vez… para quitar eso.

—No te preocupes, Levi… —susurró mimoso, acercándose a su orejita, dejándole un suave beso—. Es tu primera vez… no importa si no quedo satisfecho, puedo encargarme de esto. Solo quería que tuvieras un buen recuerdo de esta noche…

—¿Por qué insistes en ser tan cursi? Ni que fuera la gran cosa…

—Es la gran cosa… —murmuró Eren, inusualmente serio—. He esperado a que me ames de esta forma… por más de quince años.

—¿Quince años? ¡Ja! —rio con prepotencia, dándose vuelta contra Yeager—. Ni siquiera éramos amigos en ese entonces… ¿A quién quieres engañar con tus cursilerías?

Yeager solo lo observó un segundo, como si no hubiera entendido el chiste en sus palabras; sin embargo, segundos después rio, un poco nervioso, como si hubiera dicho la peor estupidez de su vida por un momento tan emocional.

—Tienes razón, pero… así suena más de película, ¿verdad?

—Lo que digas. Ahora a dormir, tengo un puto sueño… Y haz algo con esa cosa en mi pierna, por favor.

—¡A sus órdenes, sargento!

… **Limpieza (** **눈** **‸** **눈** **) Limpieza…**

El séptimo verano después de la muerte de Mikasa llegó rápido. Muchas cosas han sucedido, tanto buenas como malas. En el horizonte, Eren vislumbró cómo Levi y unos cuantos amigos llegaban con los demás instrumentos para seguir armando las carpas.

Una muchacha de vigorosos ojos verdes trató de prender el fuego, viendo cómo los demás traían un poco de madera y seguían desamarrando el equipaje. Los compañeros más cercanos en la carrera de Levi habían decidido organizar aquel viaje y acampar en un hermoso bosque especializado para los atrevidos turistas, siempre y cuando se sigan las precauciones al pie de la letra.

—Creo que ya terminé… —sonrió Eren a sus anchas, mientras miraba a la animada, pero torpe muchacha intentar encender el fuego una vez más—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—¿Eh…? No, la verdad no. ¡Yo puedo hacerlo sola!

—Quieres impresionar a Levi, ¿verdad? —rio Eren con gracia, mientras revolvía los cabellos de la muchacha—. No tienes que hacerlo, él ya está muy orgulloso de su pupila, la intrépida Isabel —continuó alentando a la muchacha que terminó por soltar el encendedor y el papel de diario.

Sus ojos brillaron con emoción mientras un pequeño rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas.

—¿En-en serio?

—¿Crees que podría mentir respecto a Levi? —sonrió animado, agachándose hasta donde la muchacha, reacomodando las varillas de madera para crear una pequeña cueva—. Sorprendamos a Levi juntos, ¿te parece?

—¡Sí! —asintió con alegría la muchacha.

… **Limpieza (** **눈** **‸** **눈** **) Limpieza…**

Habían venido un total de cinco personas: Isabel y Farlan, los más cercanos a Levi en la carrera, Erd, un buen amigo de él también, junto a Eren y Levi. Se supone que el único invitado oficial era aquel pequeño y titulado Ackerman, pero no tuvo el corazón para dejar a ese estúpido moreno en casa después de verlo quejarse, agonizar y hasta simular llorar, porque Levi se iba a ir a un viaje de seis días fuera de casa en aquellas vacaciones que se supone que debían ser de "pareja".

Levi no se arrepintió; el menor sociabilizó muy bien con todos y se moderó en cuanto a las demostraciones de afecto en público, solo consintiéndolo de más cuando estaban los dos solos en aquella apretada y acogedora carpa. Para Levi tenía un tamaño perfecto, ya que nunca creció mucho, pero para Eren que era un monstruo de uno ochenta y algo, simplemente quedó un poco pequeña.

Eren suspiró, solitario en medio de la fría noche, con un grueso abrigo frente a la ligera fogata que aún podía arrasar con un par de ramitas más y un puñado de papel de diario. Eren rodó el lápiz entre sus manos, al ver finalizada su carta.

Tardó mucho en hacerla, mucho en convencerse y olvidar el tema por completo. Tardó mucho en comprender lo que hizo y si realmente había valido la pena… pero ahora, años después, lo comprendía. Valió la pena.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro ante aquella carta que pensó desde el día en que Mikasa Ackerman dejó de existir. Aquella carta se titulaba: Gracias, mi adorado reemplazo.

" _Mikasa… ha pasado el tiempo, y creo que yo y Levi nos hemos convertidos en unos adultos por fin. Quizás estarías orgullosa de mí ahora mismo, sé que lo estás, sé que deseabas mi felicidad por sobre todas las cosas, y por ti, mejor dicho… gracias a ti la tengo._

 _Él finalmente decidió salir conmigo, con el tiempo se ha enamorado, con el tiempo se ha abierto, con el tiempo me ha dejado ser algo indispensable en su vida. Estoy realmente feliz y agradecido. Si no hubiera sido por ti, aquel sueño de invierno… aquel extraño y obsesivo enamoramiento que tuve desde los seis años por él nunca se hubiera concretado. Era cobarde y muy torpe, era tímido y tambaleante, nunca supe cómo hacer las cosas de forma correcta… pero ahora lo entiendo. A pesar de que siempre tú fuiste el verdadero reemplazo de este amor que quema y arde por Levi, realmente te llegué a apreciar, tu sonrisa, el que deseabas más que nada mi felicidad… y lo has logrado, me has dado a Levi. Gracias a ti, él es mío ahora…_

 _Gracias, Mikasa, gracias por morir aquel día._

 _A pesar de que gran parte de estos años tuve dudas, remordimiento y dolor por tu muerte, en este instante de mi vida, comprendo que hice lo correcto. Asesinarte ese día fue lo correcto. Planear tu suicidio por meses fue lo correcto, y sé que te alegras de morir por la felicidad de tu adorable y preciado hermano. Sé que te alegra verme feliz y sonriendo, porque tú eras encantadora y pura, y la mejor chica que he conocido en mi vida._

 _Tan pura, amable y única que solo tu muerte podría desproteger a mi maravilloso y bondadoso Levi, solo tu muerte podría confundirlo. Levi es demasiado amable y terminaría consolándome, y en el dolor, hasta podría llegarme a aceptar. No tendría las fuerzas para mantenerse recto ante "mi confusión" y mi supuesta necesidad de "reemplazarte"._

 _Fuiste indispensable, Mikasa, y por eso, realmente aún hoy te aprecio._

 _Estoy rodeada de gente amable, buena y única, que no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. ¿Seré yo tan bueno y amable como para que Levi no piense que ellos son mejores que yo? No lo sé, y todavía dudo. Pero Farlan… aquella chica llamada Isabel… estoy seguro de que ambos desean la felicidad de Levi tanto como tú. Estoy seguro que sí. Ellos son iguales a ti…_

 _Es de noche, y apenas alcanzo a ver y escribir esto, así que espero que te llegue._

 _Muchas gracias por todo, Mikasa, ahora por fin sé que valió la pena._

 _Ahora por fin, paso a despedirme para siempre._

 _Con infinito afecto, Eren Yeager."_

—Sí… —sonrió Eren, con una pequeña y fina sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban en dicha, felicidad y gozo—. Valió la pena… —finalizó arrojando la carta a las débiles llamas.

El crujir de la tienda de acampar a unos metros de la ubicación de Eren le hizo notar con cierta alegría cómo Levi seguramente se levantaba al no verlo recostado junto a él. Su pequeño amante salió con una de las gruesas mantas para afuera, temblando y con una cara no precisamente agradable.

Eren se rio al verlo llegar temblando a su lado, con el ceño severamente fruncido.

—¿Qué demonios haces, estúpido?

Eren solo sonrió, cerrando los ojos para levantarse y depositar un pequeño beso en los labios fríos de su pequeño amante.

—Nada importante… —susurró con voz suave, mientras tomaba y cargaba de improvisto al mayor, cuyos improvisados y mal puestos zapatos no hicieron más que caer al suelo cuando ese mocoso insolente lo tomó en posición matrimonial.

Iba a quejarse y golpearlo un poco, pero el agradable calor que desprendía lo detuvo junto a esos pequeños y sutiles besos que se dedicó a esparcir el muy tramposo. Con los años, cada vez parecía volverse más débil ante ese malcriado castaño.

—Solo agradecía el tenerte a mi lado… —susurró con fervor, mientras sus ojos se cerraban sigilosamente en una inusual posesión—. Solo agradecía que eres solo mío, que eres mi pequeña y única felicidad.

—Deja de ser tan cursi, Eren, y esta posición es humillante. Vamos a la maldita carpa de una vez, me estoy cagando de frío…

—¿Quieres que entre contigo como si cargara a una novia hasta su nueva casa? —comentó emocionado y coqueto aquel joven, recibiendo un fuerte codazo de su pareja, sin soltarlo, solo quejándose en silencio.

Sabía que, si por accidente lo dejaba caer, quizás su vida correría peligro.

Eren caminó hasta la carpa, mirando una vez más a las estrellas. "Gracias", musitó suavemente, una vez más, apagando por completo aquella culpa que mantenía su cordura y que lo persiguió por años.

 **N/A:** Bueno, aquí termina esta historia, ¡Gracias por seguir este proyecto! espero que les gustara. Perdón por tardar, pero mi Beta, AddictedToMxM, tuvo ciertos problemas y ha estado muy ocupada con la universidad, por eso no pudo publicarse a tiempo, pero de todas formas, le estoy infinitamente agradecida, sin ella esto no sería muy legible que digamos.

Gracias a todos los que leen, y gracias Mabo, incluso con tus vistos.

Esto acaba aquí, pero actualizaré una vez más, para mostrarles un pequeño epilogo de esta historia. ¿No les aburrió que la historia fuera un poco más seria? ¿No les aburrió el lemon? Espero que no… cuando ya me había dado cuenta, era demasiado largo… perdón.

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia u opinión sobre la historia me hacen inmensamente feliz.


End file.
